Scaring the Dark
by Sephant
Summary: Allen-Centric. Why does the shadow hide from the real world and show itself to Allen? With new developments on both sides of the war worry begins to fill Allen. A strange bound is developed between the two that goes against the normal "Noah vs Innocence".
1. In the Room

**A/N: So this is unbelievably short but please see it as a prologue/chapter one (I don't want the numbers on the side to get messed up...). My next chapter that should come out quite soon will be much longer and better written. This was written almost and entire year ago and it was for a project in which we could not revile the characters name till the end. I didn't feel like editing it on how this is now a multi-chap and not a one-shot. You guys will just have to deal with it. But I'm damn series when I say that this will have LONGER and BETTER WRITTEN chapters in the near future. I have decided to place this after chapter 171 in the manga. Seeing as how Link stays behind and Allen leaves it seems like the best place to launch this story. To bad Cross is MIA :'( Please enjoy!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Prologue/Chapter 1: In the room_

Sitting in the far corner of the room a boy was engulfed by the darkness of his room. To his left was a small bed, unmade and messy showing the struggle he had against his sleep. To his right was a small table where a beautiful but simple mirror. In the centre of the room was a single light bulb that swayed back and forth on its cord. Slowly, the light flickered until it died complete, filling the room with a black shadow.

The boy fidgeted with a soft red ribbon as he struggled to tie it. After the seemingly east task was done, the boy slowly rose from the corner he was sitting. His snow white hair swayed softly from the sudden movement. Although the light was now dead, he could still see his reflection in the mirror. Hesitating, he reached out towards the other him in the mirror. The hand soon found its destination as it touched his face.

His left hand eventually followed his right and came to rest across the other side of his face, covering it completely. Even though it was dark, even though his eyes were closed, he could still see it. Furthermore, he could feel it. It was cold and smooth. Like nothing he has ever felt before. Its cloak wrapped around itself and teased the child by blowing in an imagined wind.

Surely this was a dream. How could something that only the boy could see be there? This thing was like a shadow, hovering over the innocent child. Only reveling itself to the word through the mirror. It hid, out of sight from everyone but the boy. However, this was not a dream. In spite of pinching his cheek several times and feeling the pain, the boy did not want to believe that this was not a dream. This was reality. The boy knew that it was real, but it felt so hard to accept that. That something only he could see was there. But, he still, deep down, admitted it.

Therefore, the strange presence that followed the boy was real. As real as the sun and the moon, the land and the sea. For this purpose the boy remained silent about it. Never telling anyone about the strange shadow that only he could see. That only he knew existed.

For an hour did he do this. Stand in front of his mirror, hiding his face with his hands. He felt the strange cloth brush against his arm.Water. It felt like smooth water. Leaning back, the boy felt a strong chest behind him. Hovering. He felt like he was hovering, such as when he was carried by Mana as a child. His left hand slowly slipped down the mirror and his right soon followed.

In the background of the mirror, the strange figure reviled itself. Truly this thing represented a man. No, it represented a shadow of a man. Two white circles appeared to be his eyes. In fact, the strange orbs were its eyes. For this reason did he close his own. He kept them close so that he couldn't see them. Couldn't see those luminous eyes gaze at him so clearly.

Finally. For what seemed to be forever did he open his own eyes to meets its white eyes. Its cloak cooled the boys skin as it folded around the completely. At last it enveloped the child in a gentle hug. As a result of the sudden rush of comfort, the boy gasped. He felt the cold touch of its skin against his own. In truth the child enjoyed this feeling. Especially since it had been so long since he had received such a caring hug.

After it felt the boy relax did it dare to lean forward. The child felt the cold breath tickle his ear as it breathed in rhythm to his heart. His closed his eyes, listing too the melody of their hearts and breaths. Inviting the much needed sleep, his tired mind began to slow down to a calm, steady pace. Still, even though the boy now laid limb in his arms did the strange shadow hesitate. Again he breathed on the sleeping boy's ear, trying to form words. Trying to speak to him. With this purpose to speak to the child in mind, it hugged the boy closer to it as it heard footsteps beginning to approach.

"Allen"


	2. Cold and Hot

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient with this. I didn't feel like proof-ing it (I really just wanted tp uploaded it asap) so I apologise for any sort of grammar/spelling errors. Also, if you find that you need more detail, please ask and I'll keep that in mind for the future. Super thanks to all people who favored and alerted. Special thanks to** **_Arid-Existence_, _Moonlit Wave_, and _ElementalFoxGoddess _for reviewing. You three get cookies...**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 2: Cold and Hot_

Link walked through the halls hurriedly. Allen Walker had left himself and the inspector in Cross' old room twenty minutes ago. He had already checked the cafeteria, training room, and even their bedroom that they had to share. The boy was no where to be found. As he continued walking, he thought he heard, or rather felt something coming from one of the rooms around him. He was in another part of the exorcists dorm. This end was for the exorcists that were considered juniors.

_He would have been placed here is not for... _Link's thoughts trailed off as he neared the room that he felt so compelled to. Being the gentleman he was, he knocked lightly asking permission to enter. There was no response. After his third try, Link's patience was wearing thin. He tried the door knob, and after a few turns he finally got the door to open. The only thing Link saw before he rushed forward was a small body dressed in black and red.

Catching the child before him, Link was shocked to see it too be Allen. The boy looked sickly pale but his breathing was even and calm. His body felt unbelievably hot. Link placed his hand on Allen's forehead, feeling very worried. Allen's body was hot, but his forehead was freezing. In fact, as he felt the boy's arms and stomach found that they too, were cold. But, his body was so warm...

"Walker?" Link called out softly, worry filling his voice. He would never admit it, but he felt that Allen was still a child and as a child, should be both protected and cared for. So as his personal watchdog, he wanted to make Allen feel comfortable around him. It may have been an order to find out as much as possible, but Link found himself questioning his duty more and more these days.

Shaking Allen lightly, Link resolved that he should take the boy to the infirmary and make sure nothing was wrong. The only thing for Allen's condition could be Cross' death. He was by far the most effected out of those who knew. The discussion earlier must have rattled him.

_Yes, that must be it. _Link told himself as he entered the medical wing in a calm rush. Locating a nurse whom didn't appear busy, the long blond walked brisk fully over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am. But could you look at Mr. Walker?"

The nurse, who had light brown hair tied tight in a bun turned towards him. Her hair matching eyes fell on Allen and she instantly led Link to an empty bed.

"Please lay him here, I'll be right back." she told Link who obliged her request. Link looked down at the pale boy who seemed to blend into the white bed. Sighing he stole a chair from beside a bed and sat down beside him. The same nurse came back with a clipboard and set away at checking Allen's temperature, scribbling noted down as she worked.

"Could you tell me what happened?" she asked kindly, her voice flowing softly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Walker was already unconscious when I found him."

"And his temperature?"

"That is the reason why I brought him." The nurse sighed as she wrote more information onto her paper. "I'm sorry that I could be of no help."

"Oh, no. Mr. Howard you are a great help!" she said, smiling brightly. "I'm going to go grab the head nurse, I'll be right back." and quickly turning away from the bed she headed off to find Matron (**a/n: is that her ****real****name? Or just a nickname or something?**).

Link rubbed his face with his hand as his eyes fell on Allen's face. Really, just what was happening to the boy?

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that he didn't feel good. No, scratch that he felt like shit. Allen tried to open his eyes but found the glued shut by some unseen force. It felt intoxicating as whatever it was wrapped around him. It felt like he couldn't breathe and everything was spinning. He felt hands touch his shoulders and he pulled away from the touch. The hands reached out again and he screamed out. It hurt so much.

The sound of something smashing into the floor seemed to unglued his eyes as they shot open. He laid on his side, a strange blue liquid moving in softly in front of him. The tile felt cold against his burning skin and a blanket laid limply on top of him.

He felt something approach him and reach out to him. Allen flinched back. The closer that hand got to him, the more his body burned.

"Allen?" a soft voice asked him. He clutched his eyes shut as he tried to block it out. "Allen are you alright?" Fire seemed to swallow him as the owner of the voice set his or her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away quickly, wanting to get away from the heat.

"Please..." his voice sound rough and raw. Allen wasn't even sure if it was his own. The Grey-silver eyes turned up, meeting brown and green. "Go away..." his voice was softer this time as he looked down, seeing the needle that had smashed. "Please!" He was begging now. "Go away!" his vice sounded so beaten and sad. Allen dragged himself backwards until he hit the toppled bed. Laying across the floor, Allen hid his face into his hands.

"Mr. Howard?" the nurse asked timidly. She was just going to give him a shot to help with this fever but...

"Just leave him alone for now." Link said professionally. "I'll stay here and watch him. That is my job." his words sounded harsh and bitter. The nurse left quickly, attending other patients that had awoke because of the scene.

* * *

"Really." Link spoke to Allen softly. "You are such a mess..."

"Shut up." Allen's voice was strong but still quite.

"Why should I Walker?" Allen let out an irritated growl.

"Because you being rude." Link 'humphed'

"At least I'm not laying on the floor." Allen didn't reply and soon a silence fell over the two. "Walker what-"

"It cool."

"What?"

"The floor. It's nice and cold. It feels nice against my skin."

"Is you skin hot?" Link asked, deeming it the best time to begin asking questions. Allen only nodded. "But the nurse said you felt deathly cold. Care to explain?" Allen shook his head.

"I... I don't really know why. Could that be why she was so hot."

"Hot?" Allen nodded.

"When she tried to touch me, it felt so unbearably hot." Allen shivered at the memory. "It felt like I was on fire."

Though Allen tried to suppress his sobs, Link could still hear them. The watchdog stiffened as he listened to the boys tears. He reminded him of a broken, beaten child. Abuse in so many ways that even the child didn't know if it was even hurt anymore.

"Anything else?" His voice was cold, but an underline of concern and worry for the boy was apparent. Allen nodded slowly. "What is it?"

Allen curled up tighter. " I don't really know but, I think I felt 'him'." Link perked up and stared intently at Allen. "I can't remember everything but it felt like he was trying to comfort me. Because, because..." Another sob recked Allen's throat. "Because I feel so guilty about Master's death."

"Why?" Link asked before he could stop himself. He surprised when Allen's clear eyes fell upon him.

"If he never told me, told me what I am." He looked away now. "He would probably still be alive. He would be like, like Mana..." another sob.

Link felt his inner turmoil grow. Torn between rules and that still human part of him, the man got up and sat a few feet away from Allen.

"Link?" the crying boy asked, clearly confused.

"Listen, as far as we know, it's not your fault in any way." Link moved his eyes to stare into those pool-like ones. "Don't tell anyone, but me and the inspector suspect someone from central. The last thing he would do is have Cross killed." Allen's eyes opened with shock and his face seemed to burst with emotion as he slowly raised his head and shoulders with his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not you fault."

"But, but why?"

"We don't know the motives yet." Allen shook his head harshly.

"No why?! Why are you telling me this?!" Some nurses turned towards the two, but one look from Link and they turned back to work. Turning back to Allen, Link spoke clearly.

"Because you deserve to know." Again their eyes met as Allen tried to understand. "You are the most likely suspect for this murderer no matter how much me and the inspector disagree. We truly belief that you are innocent Walker. Remember that."

Allen looked down, his eyes falling onto the needled liquid. The blue seemed to enter his pale features and, as he gazed at it, he could see that man's shadow beside him. Link watched Allen stare at his own reflection, remembering the incident in the hall way so many days ago. Everything was so much simpler back than.

"What about 'him'?" He asked coldly, reverting back to his old self. Allen flinched at his cold words and dipped his finger into the liquid.

"Nothing..." he said as if he was in a dream. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he drew circles in the liquid.

"Don't lie to me Walker."

"I'm not lying..." his voice seemed farther away now. Link turned to face him directly.

"Answer me." he stated. Allen didn't even flinch at the harsh words as the circles began to become other shapes. More straight, with intersecting lines. Wait...

"What are you doing?" Link asked with anxiety in his voice. A small, short laugh escaped his lips.

"Nothing." his voice had hidden joy, as if he was playing a game. The note-like shapes seemed to hold their place in the liquid, only dispersing when another was drawn over them.

Link didn't know what was happening but he knew it wasn't good. He reached out and gripped Allen's wrist.

A shrill scream filled the building. Allen tugged at his wrist, tears tumbling down his cheeks like waterfalls. It hurt so much! The fire was all over his entire body, burning him at every cut or crack he possessed. Link held on even as the screaming increased in pitch and volume.

"Walker! Calm down!" By now, a group of people, both exorcists and finders, had gathered around. The group that had went to Edo glared at Link, asking with their eyes what they were doing to their friend.

Allen continued tugging. He couldn't tell anything apart any more. Left was right and up was down. His mind was in a rush to try to find some sort of stable ground while his body began lurching away harshly. His right arm that Link held firmly suddenly went numb. Allen continued pulling with his shoulder.

Link held on even after he was positive that the boy had dislocated his right shoulder. Slowly he let go and Allen hit the turned over bed. His face was stained with tears that still ran and his eyes were filled with fear.

"Allen?" Koumi asked quietly, never seeing such intense fear in the boy.

"No!" Allen said wiping out his left arm at the scientist. "Stay away from me!" The boy had long ago entered hysterics and just the thought of being near that fire again made him want to get away.

Lenalee stepped forward, reaching out towards him. "Allen?

"No don't!" Link shouted but to late. Lenalee's hand rested on Allen's damaged shoulder. His fearful eyes soon filled with hatred and anger.

"I told you to stay the fuck away!" The female felt herself by throw across the room and held against the wall. Blinking open her eyes, she found crown belt forcing her body to the wall. The innocence surrounded Allen protectively. "Why don't you understand that I don't want to be near you!" his voice was filled with anger and his eyes made Lenalee feel more fear than even the Earls. "Why can't you humans just leave me alone." He cried out hugging his knees. Crown Clown soon released Lenaleeand retreated back to it's owner, wrapping snugly around him. Everyone watched Allen silently, shock filling even Kanda's face. Allen didn't notice any of them anymore. All he could see know was his beautiful innocence so pure and comforting and that black shadow kneeling in front of him.

"Allen?"

**A/N: I apologize for any form of OOCat the moment. I'm still getting use to the character outside of Allen. I'm hoping I did a good Allen...**


	3. To Trust a Stranger

**A/N: "And the white knight is talking back words-" And this, my friends, is why i should never listen to catchy music when I'm proof-reading. There's probably a million+ mistakes because of that song... Any who, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Truly, I wanted to cry in it as I typed it out. It sets up everything nicely and by far is a good-er. Also, here's a little spoiler, there is a LOT of foreshadowing in this chapter! **

**Thanks too _Junoan, MysticMaiden 18, Hane no Zaia, Jujulapetoch, Moonlit Yumi, AmazinglyUntalented, Forsaken284 _and _Tsukiko Yamashita _for reviewing. Thanks also to those who have alerted and added to their favorites. Special thanks too _ElemtenalFoxGoddess _and _Arid-Existence _for reviewing once again. Too everyone a giant cookie for making me feel super and amazing!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking-also use as writing in this chap._

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 3: To Trust a Stranger_

Everyone stood silently as they heard Allen's chocked sobs. The boy had suddenly burst into tears, reaching out like a child of only three. His once bright, silver eyes were filled with such sorrow that even the coldest felt unwanted emotions stir. Allen's hands never appeared so small. A white glove and black claw were like a child's hands, reaching out for it's parents. The tears appeared to be larger than ever, staining his beautiful face with themselves.

The boy's hands seemed to grasp something and were pushed back to his body. He know shook with racking sobs as he curled into himself. Crown clown softened against the boys skin and the claw didn't appear dangerous anymore. Lavi, with his keen, bookman eye swore he saw the white mass of hair being moved softly, as if being stroked. **(1)**

* * *

Allen had never felt such relief as his sorrow rolled down his face. As soon as the shadow spoke his name, his personal dam was destroyed, flooding his entire being with the sadness he fought so hard against. Not even caring that the others thought him as mad, he reached out towards the dark figure. He was sure that this was the man who was to take him over, and that he should be fighting against him, but he just couldn't. He felt as if the man was his father, and for the first time since Mana's death, was truly able to let everything go.

He cried for his friends and he cried for the dead. But most of all he cried for himself. He was only fifteen or perhaps sixteen **(2)** , he didn't know anymore, and yet he was stronger than any other exorcist coming even close to his age group. Allen was pushed and pulled around by all sides of the war that he couldn't even tell if what he was doing was right anymore. A cool sensation came over him, as if he was touching a calm river. Smooth hands pushed his burning ones back to his body, and he felt himself being embraced. His sobs came out louder as the water encircled his body gently. Soothing sounds came from the shadowed man as he stroked Allen's hair in a loving matter.

Allen could feel himself calming down as he sat there. His innocence was warm and soft and the mans flesh was cool and smooth. The man's voice soon entered his head, sounding as beautiful and lovely as any women's. It was laced with concern and filled to the brims with love to the boy. And secretly, Allen took great pride in being the only one able to hear it. The melody was reconcilable and he was certain he had heard it before.

_Right..._ he thought, giving out a small yawn, deactivating his innocence. _It's the same as the one I played in the ark. _Allen could feel himself beginning to doze as the sounds of a piano washed over him. The cool feeling never left him even as he felt himself being raised by strong arms. The shadowed man was no longer there. All his eye's could see was the uniform of Inspector Howard Link. The soft feeling was still present, though slightly dimmed and the song danced smoothly in his head. Allen felt the lullaby fill him as his eyes slipped close, his face still shinning from the fallen tears.

* * *

Link was silent as he looked down at Allen's face. He too, was on the brink of tears. Many of the others had already broken down, feeling guilty and horrible for letting Allen face such horrors alone. The boys sobs and tears had brought back the reality of his crisis and Koumi felt horrible for not realizing it sooner. He was the boys damn supervisor and he didn't even notice a thing about the boys inner pain. Link, his clear-eyed watch dog had even been fooled by the boys smiles.

Lenalee was rubbing her puffy eyes, trying to appear strong in front of the others. However, only Kanda and Link were left with stern faces. Even Bookman had shed a few tears, smearing his make-up. And, though Lavi would never say it, he could have sworn that both Kanda and Link were fighting back their own tears. He understood, as he felt his own tears run down his cheek withhis hand, that even the coldest would cry after such a scene. Allen was the boy who filled the order with hope, always smiling and pulling through whatever was thrown at him. He was calm, though brash when facing problems and his undying love for everything made him seem like god itself. **(3)**Like Koumi, the junior bookman cursed himself too for not noticing the boys pain. He was a bookman! He should have realized it without it needing to be thrown into his face. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling unworthy of even looking at such a beautiful creature. **(4)**

* * *

Link brought the now sleeping Allen back to the room the two shared. No one had said a word when he left and he had a feeling that some still loitered in now empty infirmary. He shifted Allen as he opened the bedrooms door. The man entered a plain-looking room. He placed Allen on one of the two beds that was closest to the small window. Tucking the boy in like he had done on so many other night, Link glanced around the room. **(5)**

It was dull and clean, with only the two beds, a small rectangular window and a desk for when Link or Allen needed to do paper work. It held only three personal objects. Their clothes, suitcases, and one picture that Allen insisted on taking from his cramped, torture-like room. It was that of a clown carrying a coffin. A shackle decorated his right wrist. He was walking down a seemingly endless path but he appeared uncaring, as if he never knew that truth. His smile was large but the mood of the painting was sad. It was as if the artist was dooming the clown to walk on, carrying a burden that was not his own, for the rest of his life.

The reasoning why Walker seemed so attached to the picture escaped Link. It was depressing and dull, with dark colours that only seemed to etch in into ones darker memories. But the boy had persisted, insisting that he loved the picture, and how it was the only thing he wished to bring. True to his word, it was the only thing he brought with him besides his clothes and suitcase. Link had asked Allen why he wanted the picture so badly, but the boy only shrugged it off. Whenever Link caught him looking at it, he saw something spark into the boys eyes that only that picture was able to create. It felt as if he was being kept from a great secret that the boy didn't even realize he was hiding.

Link turned away from the picture that hung beside Allen's bed to his own. It was late and Link could feel a yawn coming up. He changed into his pajama's and sat on his bed, pulling out a small black book from under his pillow. He opened it and scribbled gently onto the paper.

_November 19__th_

_I had to once again tuck the stupid boy in. He had a break-down in the infirmary. I don't know how it came about, but it has affected me greatly. To see such a strong child cry such tears stirred my heart. I felt sadness as I picked him up, an emotion I haven't felt for so long. Something, I predict it to be 'him' comforted the boy into a cold slumber, and it was easy for me to bring him back to our room. However, I am filled with worry. I feel as though I missing something significant. I tend to question him about today tomorrow, but I feel that it will be pointless. _Link glanced at the clown picture. _It feels as if that stupid picture is hiding something from me. Every time I look at it feels like it's mocking me. It's eyes are always on me, as if it was watching me. Perhaps I'm paranoid but it feels as if that picture is trying to distance myself from the boy. I can't help but feel great worry._

Flipping the book closed, he turned off the lights as he placed it back under his pillow. Tucking himself in he watched Allen silently. The moon shone brightly through the window and seemed to decorate the boy in soft hues of the shades. He was turned away from Link, facing the wall as if trying to shut him, and the rest of the world out. Link's eyes darted to the cruel picture. He felt as if the clown was laughing at him, him and his fable actions of trying to grab Allen's attention. As if it knew something that he did not.

Rolling himself to face his own blank wall, Link closed his eyes and soon his breathing became slow and even.

* * *

Allen awoke at the sound of the bed creaking. The shadow sat at the edge of the bed, watching Link. Stretching silently, Allen sat up and faced the man. The shadow appeared even darker with the moon's light outlining it's **(6) **body. Covering his mouth as he yawned, the boy rubbed his still red eyes.

"You don't have to worry, he won't hurt me." The shadow turned to face him, surprise obvious amongst his strange face. It's mouth opened to speak but Allen shook his head. "No, it's okay. I was bound to wake up anyways." The teen swung his legs out of his bed, got up, and pulled the curtains over the window. "The moon's light would have kept me up all night. Link always forgets to close the curtains." The room was encased in blackness as Allen let go of the cloth. His feet made soft patter noises as he made his way back to his bed. Setting down silently, he watched Link closely, listening to his breaths to make sure he was asleep. "So," he started "Just what are you?"

The shadow looked down at the floor silently. It felt slightly uncomfortable as it sat next to Allen. It wanted to reach out and hug him tight to itself like it had done earlier, but it knew it was not the time. It fought for the correct words.

"We can talk about something else if you want." The shadow gazed into the strong silver eyes. Even in the darkness, they seemed to glow with hope and strength that no human could posses. The shadow sat there, entranced by the boys eyes.

Allen looked away, snapping the man out of it's trance. "Sorry..."came a rough voice. It hadn't spoken to anyone in so long that it's voice had become rusty.

"It's alright" Allen said softly. "Mana always said that my eyes were as bright as the stars." The shadow perked at the mention of it's brothers name. Allen smiled softly. "He would always smile when he said that." The boy felt strong arms wrap around him. The shadow had shifted and was now pulling Allen onto his lap. Resting it's chin on his head, it spoke softly.

"I know. Hush, it's alright." The boy clutched the shadow's cloak as he cried silently. The hug was warm and strong and Allen shook as he forced himself to stay quite to avoid waking Link. The shadow began rubbing Allen's back soothingly and hummed the lullaby softly.

Allen listened to the soft melody and felt his body relaxing. "What is that song called?" he asked softly, sleeping reaching out to claim him.

"Anything you wish it to be. It is now your song." Allen shook his head against the man's chest.

"No, I'm not allowed to own that song." The shadow stopped stroking him and gazed down at Allen. "It would be of no use to me." Sadness suddenly engulfed the shadow as it hugged the boy who clung to it so strongly.

"That's not true..." Allen wanted to shout, to throw a fit and tell him that he wasn't worthy to have such a song be his, that it should remain his. That he could never use that song to do anything! How could he, when it was dedicated to that of a mother? Every time the song was sang, the impression of a mother was given to him. He understood that it was created to resemble the singers bond with that person. So, how could he, who possessed no such thing, sing that song? It would hold no worth and would be nothing more than hollow words sung to a broken tune.

"Not true Allen..." The words snapped Allen out of his depressed trance and his star-like eyes gazed up at the smiling face. "You hold the love within yourself to use this song. It will be different, but that is only because you are. The words and melody will remain the same, but the powers and meaning will change." Allen's gaze drifted to the stone floor.

"You don't mind that I take that song?"

"Allen, all my songs are your songs, they weir created for you." His gaze fell once more on the mans face. "You, who were born without knowledge of love or feelings must be taught them. The child that I met reacted so strongly when I sang to him, that I knew that that must be the way to teach him. Allen, that child was you." A rush of memories entered Allen as he remembered a smiling man taking care of him. Abandoned at birth, this man came and saved him from his mothers corpse. He sung emotions and tales to him through hymns and lullabies. Then, when he was old enough to walk and take care of himself, the man vanished. Memories soon disappeared, replaced with colder, more violent ones. Allen's hands gripped the fabric even tighter.

"Then you, you were the man that..." He felt the shadow nod. "And when you disappeared, you..."

"That was when I entered you as the 14th Noah." Allen's body shook once again.

"Why?" he asked, his voice muffled as he buried his face into the shadow's chest.

"Because I love you." That one sentence seemed to enter Allen, filling his body with warmth. He had never heard those words so full of love! Even Mana's words paled in comparison.

He felt himself being placed down onto his back. The shadow shifted so that the two were under the blankets, itself facing the wall. The boy, rolled onto his side and crawled closer to the man, seeking warmth. He snuggled close to it's chest, like he used to do with Mana. The shadow's grip tightened. Allen fell asleep instantly in the embrace, no nightmares plaguing his exhausted mind. The shadow smiled brightly as he kissed Allen on the forehead. It felt a strong attachment to the boy, having raised him for his first five years. Though the feeling of regret from giving the child such a burden still coursed through the shadow, it was weakened each time it saw the boy. For ten (or maybe eleven) years it slept inside the boy, seeing the world through his memories entranced through dreams.

Each dream was filled with the boy's loneliness and despair. It lessened in some parts and grew in other'sbut it was always present with him. The boy, to the shadow, radiated these emotions and drew akuma to himself without the aid of his innocence. Everything in this war surrounded the poor child. Giving one last kiss on Allen's forehead, the shadow disappeared, the blanket floating softly down from were it once laid.

**Story Notes**

**(1) A reminder paragraph that onlyAllen can see/hear/any sense the shadow**

**(2) I myself don't know if he is now 16, we haven't had a birthday thing pop-up yet so I'm going with undetermined. This will work better with the story anyway!**

**(3) God holds no actual gender. It is seen as a male sense Mary gave birth to it's son Jesus and, following Adam and Eve, gave it the term of male. Thus, males grew dominate over females in the sense that god choose to appear to the world as such. That's right, I did my homework! **

**(4) I just wanted to say that I love this line!**

**(5) Don't forget that he's still in the hospital gown and has no shoes...**

**(6) Since even though we know the 14th is a male, shadow's hold no gender. So when I speak of the shadow in narrator themes, it's an it, when through a character it isa he.**

**A/N: I apologize if there is any confusion.**


	4. Cold Midnight Child

**A/N: Alright, you don't know how flippin' long it took me to get this up here. I had to re-upload it like, twenty times. TWENTY! But hey, it's here and amazing~ Sorry for the long wait, I think I preching a month here, but I'm just getting back into the funk for fanfic writing (damn school...) so everything should be updated soon and sooner. This chapter is something. I really like it~! It has a lot of characters in it and I think i let my poet-side in here too cause I went of on discibing stuff in some scene all cooly... Any ways, back to the story~!**

**Thanks to _Junoan_, _Arid-Existence_, _Tsukiko Yamshita_, _addenza_, _Moonlit_ _Yume_, _ElementalFoxGoddess_, and _feel the wind on your_ _face _for reviewing. It means alot to me!**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 4: Cold Midnight Child_

Dark blue eye's shot open as harsh breaths filled the silent room. Kanda Yuu laid in his plain bed, a cold sweat covering his tanned body. His hair curtained his face as he sat up, bringing a hand to his face. As his breathing evened, Kanda left his bed and stared outside his window. Night was still present with the lingering moon and stars that decorated it so often. Turning around, the young adult let out a barely audible sigh. Grabbing his ivory ribbon that he always wore, Kanda left his cold room.

* * *

Allen sat on the cold stairs that led into the church. His feet had gone numb and he was no longer shivering under his white hospital gown. Confusion made it clear in his mind as he struggled to remember how both Mana and Cross had told him that that was never a good sign.

Letting out a shaking breath, Allen allowed his eyes to fall too the heavens in all their glory. Little burning flames called stars filled the sky forming shapes and constellations. Allen gazed at them as he looked for the patterns that he and Mana had made so long ago. They were all childish and simple to make, but the boy still held great pride when he found them. They reminded him of Mana after all...

"Bean sprout?" The new voice that so easily broke silence's web startled Allen. Looking up, the silver-eyed boy meet blue as he watched Kanda walk towards him. "What the hell are you doing?" His voice cut through the air once more and Allen slowly felt himself look to the ground like a guilty child.

_This is stupid! I shouldn't feel guilty. I haven't even done anything! _"Nothing." Kanda glared hard at the white mess that was Allen's hair. He had come out here wanting to train and now the stupid brat just had to be here. "What about you, Kanda? What are you doing?" Allen's face slowly turned towards his silver meeting blue once more.

"Nothing." Kanda sneered as he clutched Mugen angrily, passing the boy as he headed towards the woods.

"You're training?" The soft voice halted Kanda's angry foot steps as he turned back to Allen, who was now looking at the moon. "At this late at night?" Kanda couldn't help but feeling uneasy. Allen's frail, pale body seemed to steal the moon's light like it had the sun. His flimsy wear seemed to blend in with his body. In all aspects that boy looked like a ghost that had wandered the church for a little bit too long. Through his quick observations, Kanda noted one important fact.

"You're not shivering..." In something that light he should have been shaking like mad.

"Answer my question, Kanda."

"Answer mine first Bean sprout!"

"I asked fist."

"Ch!" Kanda glared at the dark ground as he tried to calm his anger down. "Yes I'm fucking training, alright?!" The once quite voice seemed to explode in the clearing as Kanda shouted his last words.

"Oh, okay then."

"Now answer my question, Bean Sprout."

"What question." Kanda had to try very hard not to punch that confused face that Allen wore.

"Why the FUCK aren't you shivering?!" Another explosion slammed against silence's web. It was getting harder and harder to stay in place.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I FUCKING WANT TO KNOW!" Allen's eye's suddenly widened as the web that was the night shattered. Wild animals awoke from their slumbers and dashed away quickly. Birds flew away half haphazardly and the insects quite chirps increased in volume as the scrambled away. However the moon still hung in the sky, the stars still twinkling. He tore his eye's away from the moon that was beginning to flash red to meet Kanda's irritated eyes with his own.

"I stopped a while ago." Kanda's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed it earlier but Allen looked remarkably paler than normal. He couldn't tell if there was any blue on the white boy. At least none he could see.

Allen's eyes seemed to be duller than normal and he began to press his body up against the black rails that decorated the stairs. His blinks would speed up and slow down and sometimes it looked like he was trying to put a name to Kanda's face.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Huh?" His voice was definitely softer than before.

"How long have you been out here Bean Sprout?" Kanda's voice was deathly even and through the haze that began to build around Allen's mind, he knew it wasn't good. He tried asking out what was wrong but the words suddenly escaped him. It was as if someone was plucking away his English piece by piece, only leaving his older, more twisted language.

"Что λανθασμένος?" The words made little to no sense to Kanda, but he could hear the questioning undertone.

"I asked how the fucking long you've been out here!" The man retraced his steps, grabbing the boy's hand. A feeling of dread filled him with the cold his warm body encountered with. "Allen..."

Kanda was using his real name. Definitely not a good sign. When he went to ask what was wrong again, all that came out was a messed up slur. His words no longer formed as that damn hand began plucking back more words. Allen suddenly screamed out against Kanda, his mind recognizing the feeling of contact. Night's web was truly broken.

* * *

Link bolted up right, falling off of his neat and tidy bed. His green eyes glared at the small clock. Why the hell did he suddenly wake at 4:46 in the morning escaped him. However, another scream, laced with pain, filled the air reminding him of his shock earlier. Looking of at his companions bed, dread and fear filled him as he noticed the empty sheets.

* * *

Lenalee's black hair flashed behind her as she rushed to the front where she had heard Allen scream. She hadn't been able to sleep that night, Allen's face tormenting her every thought. The short truffles shook against her head and she could help but think that perhaps shorter hair wasn't too bad.

"Lenalee!" A distraught looking Lavi called as he ran behind her. "What's going on?!" His voice was filled with worry and his one eye displayed it strongly. Slowing her pace, she conversed with the red-head quickly.

"I don't know Lavi. I just heard Allen scream." The boy shook his head sadly.

"So it wasn't a dream..." He mumbled. "Lenalee, could you carry me there with your dark boots?" The girl nodded as she came behind him and lifted him up from under the arm bits, blasting off once more.

* * *

If there was one thing that Kanda knew was that Allen had fallen into a stupor. He only reacted when the man would touch him and that seemed to be very painful to him. Kanda cursed as he now noted the blue lips, toes, ears, and fingers. The milky skin was now like the moons cousin, even gaining the light blue tint in just the right places. It was like the orb of midnight light had fallen from the sky and had become human.

The doors bust open as Lenalee and Lavi arrived, the girl stopping too fast for the red-head who almost lost the remainder of his late night snack.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried as she approached only to be stopped by Kanda.

"Unless you want a repeat of what happened in the infirmary, I suggest you think a little bit clearer." The girl's lips trembled slightly as she gazed her violet eyes on the pale angel.

"Yuu, what going on?" Lavi asked as he watched Allen press himself closer to the bars.

"I don't know." No hint was made towards the use of his real name. Something very bad was going on. "All I know is that he's in some sorta stupor, and that he's stopped shivering." It was Lavi's turn to pale as he wide knowledge zoomed in on one detailed fact. The only thing that seemed to show no shivering as the worst of signs.

"Yuu! He's suffering from hypothermia!" The red-head cried out as he raced towards the boy only to be met with the same shrill scream that Kanda had received.

"Damn it Lavi! I told you not to touch him!" The samurai's voice was unbelievably low, dark, and threatening. He hadn't even bothered to call the moron by his nickname.

Quickly letting go, the trio watched as Allen slipped off into a world of his own. One filled with snow a tombstones.

"What the hell is going on here?" Link's stern voice seemed to echo off of night's dark walls.

"Lenalee? Why are you here?" Koumi's concerned voice asked her as he took in the situation quickly, noting Allen's sickly skinned form. "Link, get a medical group together quickly. Make sure they know that's Allen has been out for a very long time." The blond looked like he was going to argue, but he knew that it would be best too leave a man with more medical knowledge than himself in charge. Link quickly dashed off.

Koumi turned towards the three, worry filling his face. "Does anyone know whats going on?" His voice was calm, even, as if anything else would shatter the remainders of the web. Lavi and Lenalee slowly let their eyes fall onto Kanda. The dark-haired man sighed.

As he explained his encounter with Allen, said boy was able to take back some of his lost words.

"Crepa, barst, unter las vides. Brechen Sie nicht nacht tijden fotoricettore. Não quebre o silêncio!" The words were jumbled, slurred, and silent. Allen could tell that his lips had begun to swell but that mattered little to him. He could hear other voices mesh together as they discussed something in his already stolen language. "Crepa, barst, unter las vides. Brechen Sie nicht nacht tijden fotoricettore. Não quebre o silêncio!" Repeat, breath, think and start again. Thats what poured in his head, pausing each time to remember what he was doing. Breath, think, repeat. Breath, think, repeat. The voices were barely there now and he allowed a laugh to escape him as his now malevolent eyes met blurry blue. "Препятствуйте безмолвию μας φέρτε το θάνατο!" And then he himself was swallowed by the night.

* * *

The group stood dead silent as the pale body leaned forward. It was an awkward, slumped position. Most likely not comfortable in the least, however the others still held their breaths. The way Allen had spoke, how his eyes seemed to tear between contrasting colors of silver and gold. How white flashed black and black flashed white. And how red seemed to decorated both the royal colors like it had done in the imperial courts across the world.

* * *

As the nurses took Allen away in a warm blanket, the group followed like hawks. Link had joined them in the infirmary as the Matron set off to work on her freezing patient, Koumi filling her in on what Kanda had told him. Feeling his body and checking his snail-like pulse the women turned her death glare onto the group.

"He is well past the third stage of hypothermia. Blankets will do little to nothing and his lips are too puffy to drink any warm liquids." Her eyes landed on Kanda. "And sense this buffoon was too stupid he will be the one to use his body heat to revive Mr. Allen. Unless one of-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Kanda shouted out at her. Sure, hypothermia was, dare he say, obvious, but at four something in the morning your minds not all there just yet!

"I called you a buffoon, Mr. Kanda. And unless you wasn't to be injected with a sedative you will behave in my infirmary." Matron truly knew how to deal with Kanda as he fell silent. "Now, as I was saying. Unless someone else will volunteer their time, and is a male" she added, noting Koumi's stare and Lenalee's willingness "than Mr. Kanda will provide heat for the boy." Lavi raised his hand lazily. "Mr. Lavi?"

"Well, I doubt Yuu-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Will do any good if Allen woke up in this state. Any ways, I am the boys big brother! I have to do everything I can to ensure both his purity and safety." Laughter danced with worry in Lavi's eye. "It's not like I haven't slept with him before any ways." The red-head noticed that vulgar sentence that he had just uttered, and jugging by the glares/jaw drops, he had to quickly cover this up. "H-hey! It's not what you think okay! Bean Sprout was sick before when me and him were on a mission and we were to far from town and it was very cold and, and... Your not even listening any more are you?" he was met with distance looks from everyone. "Well, whatever." He waved of sitting on the side of the bed.

"Alright, well sense that is settled, I want the rest of you out of here. Now." Like an army Sergent, Matron's words hit home as the rest of the group phialled out. "Good-night, Mr. Lavi. Allen." The usual strict nurse soften as she mentioned the white-haired child's name. She would never admit it, but she had a soft spot for the angel-like child. Both his good and bad qualities were pure and filled with concern. Matron felt that she should teach him some medical techniques. A little reason on why he seemed to fair when caring for others. _Though he always forgets about himself._ And with that after though, she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Lavi crawled into the cold bed, layers of blankets on top of him. Wrapping his arms around his small companion like he did so many months ago in that blizzard, Lavi rested his chin on Allen's silk-like hair. The still boy turned and buried his face softly in Lavi's soft uniform as he breathed out a shutter of cold air. Little, but large, hands gripped his chest and Lavi gave a reassuring squeeze to his younger brother figure.

"Heh, just like last time Allen. Acting like a frightened child in your sleep." He sighed. "Sometimes, I forget that that's just what you are. A child with a weapon to strong to be human." His hand began to pet his mop of hair softly. "I guess this stupid war has changed you. Made you more mature. But deep down, you're still suffering and your big brother keeps locking himself away from you." Lavi remembered how Allen had tried to talk to him several times but he had always had work with Bookman or errands of some kind or another to pay the kid any need. He was the one who started that "I'm your big brother" thing, and now he was just pushing Allen aside.

"Well, when you wake up, I promise, I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Even if it's nothing at all.

**Well, that sure had a hell-a lot more character action in it. I hope I did them all well, this is my first real time using them and I'm worried I made them OOC... Also, can any of you guess what langauge I used with Allen? Let's see if ya got sharp eyes!**


	5. Crowned Beast

**A/N: Ello~ I'm back and hopefully I'll stay while, but in truth, who knows -shrugs- This is, by far, my most on track chapter and probably my most favorite. BY FAR! **

**Thanks super much to _Junoan_,_ ElementalFoxGoddess_,_Chosha Kurenai_,_Tsukiko Yamshita_,_Moonlit Yume_,_Harleymotor_,_.'.'.yUe-hEiKa.'.'._,_ knux33_, and_ fe_! I hope you didn't mind the wait~**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 5: Crowned Beast_

Warmth pooled around Allen as he awoke to a strong chest. Sighing in content he snuggled closer, glad that he could make bodily contact without the burning. He didn't really think that freezing his ass off would really work, but apparently it had. Allen could hear the other's heartbeat, a constant metronome of life. He briefly wondered what would happen if it would stop.

A snore caused a small yelp to escape the teen's mouth as he gazed up at the other's face. Allen had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing at the sight. Lavi's face was priceless! As if the drool streaming down his face wasn't enough, his goofy smile was in place and Allen knew there was hearts behind his eyes as he whispered a soft "Strike!"

Being the kind, loving boy he was, Allen pinched Lavi's nose and laughed lightly as he snorted as he struggled with the now blocked airway. Letting the nose go, the teen let the red-head roll away from him as he slid out of the bed. He was still waring the cursed hospital gown and was thankful to see his normal clothes on a table not to far away.

After dressing quickly, Allen left the infirmary, shutting the door silently as he left.

* * *

The hallways were silent as the teen roamed them, getting a feel for the new place. Though he knew he would get lost, no matter what, it was always nice to pretend.

_To pretend like all the others..._His hand ghosted over a rail as he ascended a short flight of stairs to the alter that stood at the far end of the entry hall. Silver eyes gazed at the glass painting of the mother Mary holding a small bundle in her arms. He wondered, how Jesus felt to be held and cherished by a mother of such strength, of such virtue.

And how hard it must have been to leave her. Allen didn't know the story of the bible, did not know of Mary and Joseph's great journey or Jesus' own. All he knew was the Jesus was the proclaimed holy son of Mary and God.

Placing his disfigured hand on the alter, Allen felt as if time had stopped. Like everyone had left him and he was the only one in existence. Sounds shattered around him and cries poured from the corners of the halls. His eyes widened in horror as he found he could not pull his hand back. Images of people praying to God filled his head, peoples doubts echoing in his ears. The smell of decay assaulting his nose and the taste of ash on his tongue. His skin felt like it was tearing and burning and he cried out to let it all end. He jerked his hand over and over.

"Let go!" He cried out into the halls. "Let me go!" Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees. "Please..." He could feel his innocence move under his skin, leeching into his very core. Some stretched up his neck while other branches bore down onto his chest. Allen could feel his mind go numb as he gazed at the glass. "Why do you torture me?" He chocked out as the thing settled in, disfiguring his skin as it turned to the blood red of his once raw-arm. "Why can't I have a mother?" His head cranked up as his hand clenched the wood, pushing down so that it cracked and creaked until it was destroyed.

His hand lay in the pile of wooden rubbish and as he gazed he let out a scream that shattered even the glass of god.

* * *

An air of warning lingered over the others as soon as they awoke. They went about their business however, as usual, even Lavi forgot his secret promise to Allen as he was whisked away to the library by Bookman. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night because of something, but he had quickly fell asleep, not even giving it a second thought. It couldn't be that important, could it?

Lavi shook his head as he spotted the short bob of Lenalee's head as she rushed beside him.

"Good afternoon Lavi!" She chirped out as the two headed towards the cafeteria, deciding to take a shortcut through the main hall.

"Good afternoon Lenalee! How was your sleep." Her eyes seemed to cringe at the question.

"Well, to tell you the truth-" She was cut off however as the neared the hallway, a barricade of bodies blocking their way.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Lavi shouted only to be ignored as the people tried to move closer to whatever was in the hall.

"No one knows..."

"Ah, Krory-kins!" Lavi exclaimed as the tall man appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Krory?"

"Well, apparently something happened in the hall and know everything is blocked up leading into it.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Uh... no?"

"GOD DAMN IT! Now we have to take the longway!" Lenalee sweat dropped as Krory cowered behind her.

"It's okay Lavi, let's just go, okay?" Mumbling some more curses under his breath, Lavi followed the girl with the vampire-like man in tow.

* * *

"So do you know what's going on Yu~" Lavi asked as the three sat down beside the irritable exorcist. Kanda placed his hand on his blessed mugen as he glared at the red-head.

"What was that rabbit?" Oblivious to the tick mark on the samurai's head, he repeated the question word-for-word. "Don't call me by my first name!" He shouted standing up and shaking the table so that Lavi's poor soup fell into his lap.

Yelping in pain Lavi ran around as he tried to get the soup off of his clothes.

"Know why did you have to do that Kanda?" Lenalee questioned as Kanda just snorted and began eating his soba once more.

"Uh, Mr. Kanda, might you know something about the main hall?" Kanda gave a half-hearted glare at Krory as he sighed and placed his chopsticks down on his finished bowl.

"Apparently, there was some sort of accident."

"Accident?" Lavi echoed as he sat back down, having somehow recovered from two-degree burns. The stoic man nodded.

"One of the finders who woke up early found black and white blood all over the walls and floor. As if a battle had taken place."

"Black and white?" Lenalee asked. Again the man nodded.

"That's what he said. Not long after that, I rushed over to check it out myself, but it was already blocked off." The four sat in uneasy silence as the news settled in.

"Um, black and white, right?" Kanda grunted at the timid man's question. "Well, wouldn't that be like, Innocence and Noah." Breathing was abruptly cut off as the idea tangled itself in each others minds.

"Lavi, where was Allen this morning?" Kanda hissed out, a slight tone of worry evident.

"He, he was already gone. I thought Link had taken him for some proper exams or something..." A fog like worry smothered the group as Lenalee looked at the group, fear in her eyes.

"Where any of you guys woken by a scream during the night?"

* * *

The stone walls were a blur of grey as the group of four rushed towards the main hall. Pushing and shoving against people, the friends broke through the closed doors that opened up to the main hall. The abrupt smell of blood hit their noses' and Lenalee covered her mouth to stop from vomiting.

The finder had not lied, bu he hadn't told the truth either. The white and black smears covered the hall, almost every inch of it. Mixed with the now greying liquids was the bright colour of blood. It was as if someone had taken that news paper joke too far **(1)**.

Koumi turned quickly to the sound of the door opening and fear coursed through his veins as he saw the four. Out of anyone to see the mess, he had wanted to avoid those four.

"B-brother?" Lenalee cried out as she walked timidly towards him, the others following. "W-what happened?" Tears ran down her face as she gazed at him, worry creasing her feminine features.

"It's nothing Lenalee, please lea-"

"It has something to do with Allen doesn't it!" she pushed, grabbing onto him. "It was him screaming at night, wasn't it?!"

"Y-you heard that?" The others nodded.

"It's kinda hard not to, Koumi..." Lavi stated. "Why?" The scientist looked down at his crying sister and back to the other three.

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential."

"Koumi!" Kanda shouted, taking a step forward, the sickening concoction pooling around his boots.

"I'm sorry, but it's orders from the higher ups..." They would have pushed forward, but seeing the pain in those purple eyes made them feel guilty just for being there.

Gazing down at his sister, the older one smiled softly as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Lenalee, I'll get you guys as soon as I'm allowed." She nodded against his chest but couldn't stop her small question from voicing itself.

"Is it bad?" They saw the man grimace slightly as he turned towards that now shattered alter.

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

The four sat solemnly in the cafeteria, none wishing to break the uncomfortable silence. Something bad had happened. Something really bad. What was worse, was that, in some way, they could have stopped it. They had all heard the cry in the middle of the night, but mainly thought it imaginative and went back to bed, dreaming peacefully while something beyond awful happened to Allen. They could have prevented it.

Lavi laid his head in his arms, guilt tearing at him from every which way. He was with Allen when he had woken up! He could have done more than the others, he could have held him closer. But no, he just had to keep breaking his promises to the young boy, keep destroying whatever sanity he had left. It was bad enough that his Master had gone missing, but he also had the Noah to worry about. And when the boy had screamed out for them, he did nothing. Just rolled over, not even noticing the boy missing and went back to sleep, ignoring him like before.

Kanda clutched Mugen to his chest as he glared at the wall. He was already up by the time of the scream, out in the forest training. Yet, he thought it as nothing more than the wind playing tricks with him. After all, it was nearing dawn at the time, so it was probably just some animal. However, it wasn't an animal, no it was Allen. The child that had just suffered hypothermia hours before, the boy who had so much to burden alone, the boy who was able to make even Kanda believe that they had a chance. Yet, when that ray of hope called for help, he ignored it. Allen would have never ignored something like that, he would have rushed to find out what it was. But Kanda had simply ignored it, just excusing it as another noise.

Krory and Lenalee gazed sadly at the table. Both felt like they should have helped him, but, in the harsh reality, there was nothing they could have done. Their rooms where far from that of the main hall and they would never have realized that anything had happened if not for Allen's cry. A cry that was never answered.

* * *

The four stood solemnly as several other's filled the now clean hall. The alter area was cleared of any stray wood chips and the area sparkled as if oblivious to it's once dirty walls. Lenalee thought it sickening.

To the side of where the alter once stood was the generals, all looking uncomfortable as they gazed at the ground. Levrier stood silently in the center of the stair-cased area, a look of slight displeasure. If that man wasn't happy it couldn't possibly be good.

Clearing his throat, Levrier turned his snake-like glare upon the entire population of the Black Order.

"We have gather you all here today to show you a new weapon that God has granted us!" He shouted out, voice strong and firm. He paused as mummers flowed throughout the hall. The small group of four breathed in rapped, silent breaths, trying to hide their approaching fear. "As you know, this area was blocked off from this morning until recently, this is because of a holy event that has taken place." Holy?! What the hell could he mean by that?! The exorcists scowled, and even the generals seemed disapproving at the word choice. Clearing his throat once more, the inspector decided to stop the idle chatter and get to the point.

"God has sent us an innocence that surpasses even that of Miss. Lenalee Lee's crystal type!" A rush of gasps and whispers erupted once more and Levrier had to wait for silence. "Though we have yet to name it, there is indeed another type of innocence. Like the crystal type, this is a form of great evolution from the core of the two innocence families. Except that this once branches from that of the parasitic!" Another rush of mummers. The four exorcists felt as if they had been slapped. A parasitic evolution. The very thought was frightful. However, Levrier was not done.

"As you all know, Exorcist Allen Walker has been charged with being related to the Noah's, one of the Black Order's strongest enemies." A death-like hush fell over the crowd. "It is in the very core of this child that we see the new step for parasitics'! Bring him out!" Everyone turned their heads to the far door that was on the same level as that of the alter. Link entered, leading a shrouded figure by the right hand. Displeasure flared over the generals faces, not deeming this right; for so many eyes too look at him...

The two stopped beside the inspector and Link turned a worried glance at the face that was covered in the large cloak. He spoke in soft words to him, just barely below a whisper and people strained to hear it, all but failing. The hood nodded as it slowly turned towards the group of people. No feeling came from it. No sense of nervousness, no fear, nothing. Slowly, he pulled his cloak off, so that his legs where the fist things to be seen. Nothing strange about them... However, as soon as the cloak fell to the ground, a collection of gasps and screams erupted in the halls.

Allen stood with emotionless, pale green eyes as he scanned the area of his evolution. His chest was bare, so that all could see what had happened. His innocence, that had stopped at his shoulder, had spread in long, twisted veins across his entire chest. They only stopped shot of the far right of his body, as if afraid to infect the other arm. The same veins had crawled up his neck, covering his left side of his face. His scar was a twisted black that had bent and shifter around that of the innocence part, afraid to touch it.

"Now, Allen Walker, please invoke your innocence and show everyone it's new form." The boy simply nodded, oblivious to the human emotions that swirled through the crowd.

Gazing down at his arm he let his now green eyes do a last scan over the audience.

"Awake, Crowned Beast." A flash of black and white entered everyones vision as the strange blood erupted from Allen as a strangle cry came out his mouth. It stretched over his skin, and rose several feet, becoming a new body. The strange liquid hardening into a beast-like shape. It had two arms that reflected that of crown clown's left arm, except much larger and monstrous. It's head was decorated with three large spikes, like a crown, that gave it an appearance of a horrid, eared creature. It held no legs, it's very bottom covering the ground like the bottom of a long dress, appearing to pool like the liquid it once was. But above all was the beady white eyes that seemed to suck in the black darkness that surrounded it. That seemed t pierce everyone to their very core.

"We have decided to call this new type of innocence, the Devil type."

**Story Notes**

**(1) What's black, white and red all over? What a cruel joke.**

**Alright, thanks a ton for waiting for this chapter. I'm trying to keep on track since my mind loves to wander a whole bunch. In the last chapter, I must applaud those who saw through my trick and pinned it to several languages. I pretty much used different forms of English, and French, Spanish, Greek, Roman, Dutch, German, Italian, and Portuguese! Took me forever to do it right, since I wanted it to sound a certain way.**

**It translates to: Crack, Crack, amongst the vines. Do not break night times web. Do not break the silence! Let the silence bring us death!**

**It's part of a verse that will make an appearance later, hence chapter four. That was pretty much made as a reflection chapter for later on~ **

**Till next time~!****  
**


	6. EMOTIONLESS

**A/N: Hello again~ Man, you wouldn't believe it, but I was writing this and suddenly got so off topic. I made the last chapter a dream and a whole bunch of other shit happened. All in all, I was on pot stickers (they are SO tasty) and I ended up having to re-write it. Oh well, it's all good know and I know what to do from here... At least for the most part...**

**Thanks to: knux33, Junoan, Mistress Dementra, dark-Yuuki-sama, addenzafor reviewing. And also thanks to readers and those who were to lazy to review~**

**Note: For Allen's body questions I received, they will be answered in the story later but I wish to clarefy know. Allen's eyes are pale green due to the innocence infecting his body; innocence is seen as green and since Allen's eyes are silver/grey they can easily be covered by another colour. Allen's arm, in his normal form (human) is still attached, it's just expanded across his back/chest and left cheek; sort of like veins/ivy. When invoked, Allen's entire body is surrounded by a liquid gone solid armour, since it still follows the characterises of being a full-body innocence. As shown in this chapter, Allen's human body is separated from his mind; his body floating almost lifelessly in the liquid while his mind controls his new 'body'. Hope that clears everything up and again, this WILL be described in greater detail later on in the story.**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 6: E-M-O-T-I-O-N-L-E-S-S_

The hall was in a silent wonder of the creature that towered over them. It's small beady eyes seemed to blink almost curiously at them, almost like a child's. Crown Beast tilted it's massive head to the side, a question-like look on it's face.

"Allen..." The beast turned towards the black haired girl who had spoken it's human name.

"Allen Walker, please return to normal." The inspector said, with a slightly broken voice at being beside such a monstrosity. It bent it's upper body to better see the inspector. Nodding slowly, the beast suddenly broke into liquid and reformed the boy that everyone knew and loved. Said boy turned back to look at the audience, his eye's still cold and emotionless. But Lavi believed he saw a spark of that childish curiosity.

* * *

Though his face showed no emotion, Allen still gobbled whatever they placed in front of him. Jerry went into cooking overdrive to feed that starved child. It was also his own way of showing his worry.

Lavi sat beside that boy eating his own supper as guilt tore at his heart. He had missed his chance. The way the boy acted and reacted proved that he no longer responded to emotions as he use too. The bookman, who had been assigned by the true one to watch for any further developments wanted to bash his head against the table. And so he did.

"I'll give you three seconds to stop doing that rabbit." Kanda hissed out from the other side of the table. The man had actually been assigned as an extra watch by the very order, this new form being much more... terrifying.

Lavipouted at he looked up at the other, his head still resting on the table. "But doesn't it frustrate you? Seeing Allen like this." His one green eye glanced towards the boy who know tarred a poor chicken apart. Literally. And all with a straight face too... If Lavi wasn't so worried, he would think that Allen would make one of the scariest 'bad' guys out there. I mean, who could eat a real chicken without even flinching! Not him for sure.

Kandaglanced at his new charge, his mind filled with confusing thoughts. Why had his innocence evolved and why was it so much more different than Lenalee's evolution was one of the tops questions that was on everyone's mind and no matter how hard he tried, Kanda couldn't get rid of it. This new Allen was just too different. He showed no worry, no care, nothing. It was as if someone tore everything that made up the child and didn't bother putting it back together.

"Is something wrong?" It was the first word he had spoken since he had become like this and Laviwidened his eyes with hope. Kanda's eyes were large as well, almost as big as Lavi's.

"What?"

"I asked if something was wrong." His voice was monotonous, not even holding any sarcasm like it should have.

"Why do you ask?" Kanda hissed, not liking the way those pale eyes bore into him.

Allen raised one gloved hand and pointed at Kanda's sword. "Mugen is unsettled." Laviblinked along with Kanda as they tried to figure out what he just said. Mugen was, feeling something? Kanda glance down at his blade and slowly brought it out placing it on the table but not letting go.

"You're saying this thing is unsettled." Allen nodded, ignoring the tone of Kanda's voice and the way he addressed Mugen.

"That's right." Kandaglared at him, trying to find more information in that blank face of his. But his attempts where futile as he was met with nothing but silence.

"Che." Kanda said, pulling Mugenback. Something was totally fucking with that kid's mind. Mugen just didn't go and feel something. It was a sword, a weapon, for goodness sakes!

"Humans... sure are weird." Allen said with a slit upper twitch of the lips, going back to eating.

"Huh? What do you mean Bean Sprout?" But the teen had already settled back into his own silence, not even giving the red head a seconds glance.

* * *

Allen glared lifelessly at the rolling hills of grass as the train honked once more. Inside his compartment was the ever present Link, Lavi and Kanda. Bringing up his left hand, the teen tapped the glass, listening to the unheard echo's that only his ears could pick up. Mugenwas giving off a pleasurable hum as it relaxed with it's owner while Ōzuchi Kozuchi **(1) **seemed to be bubbling with excitement.

Tapping the glass again, the teen let his eyes travel to the third member of their rag-tag group. The man was far beyond serious and possessed no from of innocence. However, Allen could sense strong power radiating off of his being and thought it best to group him as useful rather than useless.

Standing up abruptly, Allen walked in a graceful rush tot he door. Grabbing onto the handle he was about to open it when Lavi laid his hand over the the gloved one.

"Where are you going?" Allen turned, his monocle showing.

"Akuma." He stated turning back to open the door and walk down the halls in hurried pace. The others turned to look at each other before deciding to follow the boy quickly.

Allen's pace didn't slow as he felt the presence of the others, nor did it speed up. He did not care who tagged along, all he knew was that there were things that he was to do and that was it. He was a weapon, nothing more; and as a weapon he was to do what he was meant to do, and that was to kill akuma.

The train began it to slow but Allen still did not stop, rather his speed increased. In some twist of fate everyone but him seemed to struggle with invisible pull that came with any vehicle stopping. One of the many train attendants opened the door and Allen was the first to come out, not caring if he had to pushing women and children to get there. The only thing that was on his mind was the soul that he could know clearly see.

The others soon caught up with him, Lavi looking crossly at Allen. The real Allen would never have just shoved past a group of people like he had just done. It was rude and uncalled for. Kanda to felt a flicker of hatred at this new teen. He was supposed to be the cold one, and know, he felt so much more emptier than he had before. Allen, Allen just wasn't supposed to be like this.

Link was recording as much as he could in his mind for later. In truth, if the evolution to Devil type changed the owner this much, than he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else to evolve.

He could see it, and it could see him. The two were in a silent battle as they glared at each other, the fist human emotion to cross the teen's face. Placing his hand to his chest, Allen looked crossly at the black shadow that laid it's hand gently on his own. A small stream of foggy memories flowed through him as he saw the figure, something in his mind calling out to him more so than the others.

The shadow shook his head and began to walk through the crowded station, Allen soon following. He felt compelled to follow this stranger. This man probably knew what was best for the humans, the teen having forgot about their fragility.

The four where in a clearing know, emerald green grass bending withthe wind. The other three watched with slight anxious feeling as they watched the humans that had followed them. Undoubtedly akuma.

Turning to face his opponents, Allen once more placed his hand to his chest, reading himself to awaken his other form. Before he could however, he saw the floating shadow beside him, a grin that he felt should be there gone.

"Don't loose yourself, Allen." And as he said that, Allen felt his body explode as the strange fluid that made up his new innocence surround him, forming Crown Beast.

* * *

Link watched in horrid amazement as Allen tore through the akuma without hesitation and without care. This Crown Beast could never be compared to the other innocence's. In sheer brutality to rose even above Winters Zokalo, literally covered in the blood of the akuma that seemed to come from no where.

Kanda and Lavi stayed beside Link watching in morbid horror as another akuma fell to the ground, gurgling as it's own blood filled it's now slashed lungs. The flying akumadropped and the grounded where smashed. The way he moved was like that of a terrifying black river that promised all a painful death. He was able to stretch and bend his body, containing no skeleton structure. Allen didn't even have to move from his spot as he attacked over and over again.

A large cloud of level three akuma dropped down from the sky towards the massive enemy's back. However, Allen just bent a tad forward and large spike, much like th one's on his head grew and all but shot out against them, causing several of them to crumble to dust and exploded right away.

Crowned Beast was nothing like Crown Clown. Where there was once elegance there was now brutality. Where there was hope was now destruction. This knew weapon was not Allen and would never be like him. It was just to revolting and to different.

The battle seemed singled sided before Allen began to slow in his movements. He felt no fatigue, but rather confusion as words and pictures filled his mind. The akumahe slaughtered where replaced with pictures of humans. The green turned red fields where nothing more than burning fields and somehow the more he killed the more he felt like he was drowning. He wanted to call out, to scream for help, but he could, his voice box refusing to work.

_Lavi! Kanda!_Allen knew they where there as he felt himself wither as he fought against the images, his new body shotting spikes out every which way. He called out over and over in his mind. Mugen and Ōzuchi Kozuchiwere calling back to him, trying to keep him calm with their worried but soft hums.

The 14th slowly appeared inside the black liquid that was Allen, the boys human body curling painfully into itself as it tried to get rid of the pain. Wrapping his arms around the small body, the Noah slowly pulled Allen back from disfigured dreams and memories of The End. He felt Allen go limp in his arms and slowly descended as the innocence stabilized itself enough to hold it's owner on it's own once again.

The dark shadow reverted back to it's white counter part as it wrapped itself snuggly around it's owner as the other let go. Allen could faintly feel the 14th petting him affectionately as the three innocence's calmed his worried and lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Lavi rushed forward to the still body of Allen Walker, the akuma having disappeared long ago.

"Allen! ALLEN!" He called, falling to his knees as soon as he was beside the boy. "Allen, are you alright? Allen?!" Kanda and Link were not to far behind, worry creasing their features at the sudden turn of events.

Just minutes ago, everything was going smoothly, than Crown Beast seemed to suddenly go out of control, it's fluid jagging out in random area's as it appeared to be in great pain. Than, the black faded to grey and than white as it slowly became that of Crown Clown again before disappearing all together as Allen collapsed onto the stained ground.

Link checked the boy's pulse, breathing and temperature.

"It's alright. He only has a slight fever due to the long fight but he should be fine." Lavi sighed in relief and Kanda seemed to relax a little as well.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Lavi asked as he sat the unconscious body up.

"What do you mean."

"Well Two-Spot, I doubt that thatwas intentional." Link glared at the nickname, helping set the boy onto Kanda's back.

"At this moment I am unsure. However I believe it might be because Walker has yet to get a firm grip on his new form." Lavi hummed softly before shaking his head.

"I don't think that's it. They seem pretty connected. I think it might be something else. What about you, Yu?"

Glaring Kanda just Che-ed as he shifted Allen's dead weight to get a better grip.

"It you ask me..." He started as the other'sfollowed. "It might have something to do with the Noah."

"Oh, how so?" Lavi asked as he too thought about it.

"Che. Well, the two are supposed to be enemies right? It seems only natural." Lavicontinued thinking, Link joining his thoughts with his own as Kanda zoned out of their discussion.

A dark shadow followed beside the samurai, slightly displeased as being viewed as an enemy.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes slowly as he sat up, wincing as he lungs contracted causing himself to begin a coughing fit. Rubbing his throat, he glanced around for a glass of water and was grateful to find one by his bed side.

Downing it in one gulp, the teen set the cup down and leaned back, his body protesting any form of movement. Transforming took a lot of energy and that strange panic attack didn't exactly help him either.

Pushing himself further back, Allen tried to get his lungs to open up properly. It hurt, oh god did it hurt. With out knowing it, Allen curled into himself, silent sobs racking his body. He didn't know what was going on, why he was feeingone second and wasn't another. Why his innocence had both it's Parasitic and Devil form. Nothing seemed to make sense.

He gazed across the room to the wall, wishing for once that a mirror was there. However, he knew that he was to weak to do anything at the moment, so he opted for staying in the bed.

His stomach growled, demanding food but still he sat their, staring blankly at the wall as he felt himself enter that strange, unchanging state where nothing mattered but destroying the akuma. He tapped his left arm, a wave of pain shooting through causing him to gasp and breath heavy for several seconds. It hurt.

Allen heard a soft knock at the door and waited for it to open, not trusting his voice. Kandasoon came in witha small tray of food. However, he was not greeted with a smiling or scowling Allen like he usually was, but one of indifference. He tried not to show his slowly shattering hope as he placed the food in front of the boy and sat down.

Allen glanced at the food before eating slower than normal, his throat hurting. Kanda noticed that very slight pain that reflected deeply in those cursed eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to sound like his normal self. But, just the way Allen was, how different he was. It felt like their only ball of hope had been replaced by that of nothing. And worse of all, Kanda knew he wasn't the only one beginning to falter in the other's presence.

Allen could hear Mugen'sworried hum along with it's masters words. He blankly wondered why the innocence's suddenly had feelings and sounds.

"Kanda?" The man nodded to show that he was listening. Allen voice held slight emotion. Even though it was barely there, Kanda could tell what it was, it spoke volumes. It was sadness. "Why do humans help me?"

Kanda snorted. "What kind of question is that?"

Allen gave a small, weak laugh along with a soft smile. Emotions. He wondered when they started to choice when to come and go.

"Humans really are weird."

"Che." Kanda turned away from him.

"I mean, why should they help a weapon?" And he wondered, when he started seeing himself as nothing more than a tool.

**Story Notes**

**(1) Just like Mugen I have decided to keep the hammer's real name. It sounds better than Big Hammer, Little Hammer anyway so, yeah..**

**There is chapter six, hope you all enjoyed it and that you are just _begging_ for more. Also, if you guys want, I can draw invoked Allen and normal 'human' Allen. Though it will take a LONG time. I am quite proud of my art and I believe I won't mentally scar you. I'll let you guys know as soon as it is done~ Any ways, back to playing Persona 4~!**

**BETA NEEDED: Due to me poor grammar/spelling error's my document has gone suicidal and know almost everything is underlines green and red; it's like Christmas all over again without the Turkey. Any ways, to help save my poor documenter from killing itself, and to help protect me for YOU who will kill me for my errors, it would be greatly appreciated if you could help. I'm not picky, never on time and as patient as a dead person. So apply know and become a hard worker for NO MONEY! **

**... Shut up, it sounds cool adn you know it!**


	7. Judging Blood

**A/N: Hello~! Did you guys miss me?! Well, I missed you and yes I am very happy to be back. This chapter does a quick wrap of the mission and then gets into the good parts. Yes it is rushed, sadly, but that's because I've been gone to long and lost track of the story. However, now I know what I'm doing~ YAY~! Yes I am happy! VERY VERY HAPPY! Oh, how I missed you guys and DGM~!**

**Thanks to: chiaki yamada, shikamarurules1, wordlessdreams, myst, mitarashidango, junoan, knux33, elementalfoxgoddess, moonlit yume, and addenza for your reviews. They brighten my day even after all this time. **

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 7: Judging Blood_

As Allen opened his eyes, he tried to remember when he had fallen asleep. His surroundings where nothing but darkness and it felt like no matter how bright light was, it would be swallowed by it. Not knowing where he was he took a small step forward, surprised to hear a soft thud from his foot. He took two more steps and found that sound also admitted from them. Gazing up at the pursuing darkness, Allen opened his mouth.

"Where... Am I?" His voice was soft and echoed throughout the area. He closed his eyes, almost being enveloped by the sound that admitted from his own lips. Then ever so soft footsteps where heard. Allen turned his head, shock filling him but not appearing on his face. A man stood before him. He wore cotton pants with a nice white, long-sleeved shirt. A grey vest covered his shoulders and his black hair was spiky with some strands hanging with slight curls. His face, Allen noted was familiar and kind but looked awfully sad.

"How are you Allen?" The man's voice was like velvet and it seemed to reach out and embrace Allen. It took him a moment to realize the figure had closed the space between them and was indeed hugging him. "It's alright, you can tell me..."

Mana, that was who this man resembled and he felt himself resting his cheek on the soft fabric of the vest. He stood there a moment, listening to the others heart beat. He sighed, fatigue finally reaching him. "Tired, very very tired." Though he didn't hear it, Allen could feel the soft rumble of laughter emitting from the other.

"That is understandable. You have had a rough day." Flashes of the recent fight greeted him and he looked up at the figure, shame adoring his features.

"What's happening to me?" The man smiled softly and lightly took the smaller ones hand in his own. He tugged lightly and Allen followed him, unsure of where they were going. This person though, the way he moved and spoke, everything about him seemed delicate. Soft. Allen found himself wondering if this was how he was like around the others. A soft, silent comfort that was always there.

And then he saw it. A soft, green light that seemed to be embraced by the darkness rather than be crushed by it. A long white cape was wrapped around the figure that sat on it's knees. It's face was hidden by two different hands and a mask hung from the side. It shoulders were shaking even though no sound was heard. He didn't realize that he had let the other's hand go, Allen just ran the short distance to the other and knelled by it. The other's hair was the same as his own. In fact so was the dark skinned man that had led him here. All three of them looked the same. And Allen wasn't surprised to see his very own face on the white figure, the only exception being the tears that leaked from green stained eyes.

"A-Allen?" It spoke his name softly, reaching out with it's right hand to cup his cheek. "It really is you..." The voice was his own, except more younger and softer sounding. The hand rubbed his cheek as more tears spilled down their faces. Allen found he was crying to and the man behind him as well. Allen found himself leaning into the others shoulder the soft cloak that had protected him felt cool against his heated skin. Did he have a fever? The cloak flowed around the two and wrapped the boy in warmth as he felt himself slowly fall asleep. It was so peaceful and quite here he couldn't help it.

"How is he?" The white one asked the man, slowly petting his other half's hair.

"He's very sick Crown Clown." The man answered sitting just outside the light the two admitted. "The transformation is very hard on him. He wasn't prepared for it."

"Nor I..." The man looked up at the innocence. "Tell me Noah, why must Allen suffer so much?" The Noah smiled sadly, his jet black hair covering the crosses that lined his forehead.

"I don't know. If I was god I would never put my child through so much. But he is meant to be a weapon so it is expected." Crown Clown tightened it's grip on the youngest member.

"I hate it... He's suffered so much because of me..."

"Without you he would have suffered much worse." The two gazed at each other sadness present in both their eyes. "Because of what he is." The innocence nodded.

"Noah, I thank you for watching over him." The white one smiled at it's dark counterpart. "Here..." It held the slumbering Allen out to him. The Noah looked at him his eyes widening in shock. "I can not bring back his emotions, I never taught them to him. That is your right." Nodding, the man slowly took the boy away from the other. He stirred only slightly before relaxing against the man.

For awhile the three sat there in silence and then the black one laughed softly. Crown Clown raised an eyebrow. "I never did answer his question. The one about where he was." The innocence smiled softly.

"I'm not sure how well 'your mind' would do though." And the sleeping Allen was surrounded by the happy laughter of his two guardians. One a innocence, the other a Noah.

* * *

When Allen awoke the second time he felt refreshed and stretched his arms, yawning greatly. Climbing out of bed he opened his curtains seeing the bright sun kissing the earth. He smiled sincerely to himself as he opened the window, letting the wind play with his white locks. Allen felt like he could stay like that forever but he heard footsteps coming towards his room. They were still far off but Allen's hearing had increased with his other senses. He took his shirt off going for the new one that had been left out for him. His innocence still stretched over his body but he no longer minded it. It felt like he had just awoken from a deep slumber but he felt like he had walked a great distance. Like walking from one memory to another.

Hearing a soft knock Allen finished buttoning his shirt and called to the outsider. Link walked in, a calculating look covering his face. The younger of the two smiled at him.

"Good morning Link." At first the inspector wasn't sure what to say but he slowly smiled back.

"Good morning Walker." Allen laughed and it felt to Link that everything was going to be all right.

"Just Allen is fine Link."

"Well then Allen, let's head downstairs. The others and breakfast are waiting." Allen grinned and dashed out, his mind already filled with the pleasant thoughts of food.

When the two arrived downstairs, the other exorcists were surprised to see a smiling Allen rather than the silent one. Though he seemed withdrawn from them and would sometimes zone out it seemed he was mostly back to himself. He did seem to avoid talking to much though. Kanda wondered why. Last night, when he had brought the sick boy his food Allen seemed locked in sorrow and confusion. Now the boy acted like he had found a small piece of a giant puzzle that only he knew about. Kanda could see it too. Allen on his hands and knees, surrounded by pieces of all different shapes and sizes. And it looked like this morning he had picked one piece up. One that read _Joy_.

Kanda didn't know that Allen had indeed found that piece of himself. A small memory of when he first felt that feeling. When it was first sung to him by a man that looked like himself.

* * *

The train ride back was a little more awkward than that morning. Allen had once more fallen into a silent state, leaving his companions wondering what was going on with the young one. Mugen gave a low hum, almost sighing at the turn of events. Lavi's hammer returned the sound and if the two had eyes, they would both be looking at Allen. The boy only returned their sigh and leaned against his had, staring out at the streams of green and blue.

He had gotten a little more hold of himself since last night. He was still a weapon and he still couldn't understand humans but he was getting somewhere. It was like someone was holding his hand, slowly showing him how he once was and how he should be. But the grip was light enough, that if Allen was to choose to, he could simply let go and stay this way for however long he pleased. The hand would always wait.

_Everything, it's so confusing..._

"I agree." Allen looked up, the shadow man smiling slightly at him from the glass. "Good Morning Allen." He said once he gained the boy's attention.

_Good morning uncle._

"Uncle?"

_Well you're related to Mana right? So that makes the most since. _The man grinned.

"Alright. Than as your uncle I ask of you, why is everything confusing."

_What do you mean? _The other's laugh echo inside his head.

"Well, everything _is_ confusing. But _why_ is it?"

_Well, _Allen sighed _Everything is different. Why can I hear the innocence? Why can't I feel like I'm supposed to? Why did I evolve?_

"Those are hard questions..." Allen snorted. "Now don't be like that young man." The shadow said disapprovingly. Allen glared.

_Why should I listen to you, Noah? _The shadow flinched at the harsh thought and heated glare. He had to remember that this Allen was different from the one that he was used to. In Allen's eyes, he was the enemy that was slowly trying to take over him. Just treating him like a puppet for his own selfish desires.

_Oh Allen..._ The shadow thought. _If only you knew the truth. _The shadow had tried earlier to let the boy see a part of his past, using the Song of Silence that he had created long ago. However the boy's mind was weak at the time and twisted it with another song. The Hymn of Graves. When he was younger he often did that with the Musician's songs. He usually used the less dangerous one's though. Like Musician's Melody, the main song that controlled the ark.

Suddenly, the train cam to a halt and Allen jerked harshly to the side, his left eye activating painfully. "A-a-akuma." He said as his body struggled against the pain being inflicted. Kanda and Lavi were already heading out and Link slowly helped Allen. He seemed disorientated and in pain.

Allen didn't fight that battle. He left that too his companions as Link set about making sure everyone was alright, himself tagging along like a puppy. The fight was uneventful and rather pathetic. It wasn't long till they were back at the town with the ark's portal. Lavi quickly gave the finder the password and they were finally back home.

Kanda left without a word to report in and Lavi waved goodbye to his friend as he set out to find bookman. Link and himself were going to head to the library to do some work that the two had only to be stopped by a hooded figure.

Allen didn't really pay attention, just watching the expressions change on Link's face from anger to frustration until it was just a still harsh look. Was that how he looked? He didn't know. He just didn't know.

The hooded figure took the two to a part of the order that they had never been before. The man told Allen to wait in a circular room and soon people began to fill the seats of the room. It appeared to be a place where one was judged. Allen could see his friends walk in, sitting behind the generals that had already been there when he arrived. Koumi, too, was there. He didn't like the looks of things. And it was only to get worse.

A human, Allen recognized as Jack, one of the finders he had met before the incident with Suman was dragged in and held in front of him, his back to the audience.

"A-Allen!" He cried out, his left eye swallowed and his mouth missing a few teeth.

"J-ack?" Allen asked, his mind freezing with his body. Something wasn't right. It wasn't! Link soon appeared behind that of a man dressed in a long robe. Someone who demanded respect. He was old and his eyes were hard. He took the main seat and Link sat beside him, not looking happy at all.

_What's going on!_ His mind cried out as he looked up at the man, his eyes showing fear. He didn't want to be here! He wanted to run away and hide. Those eyes, the eyes of everyone bore down on the two who stood there. The judge, for that was what the old man was coughed into his hand as if to silence the already quite room.

"Jack Plant. You are charged with aiding the Noah's in their fight against us. You were spotted speaking with one of them know as Lulubell in downtown England two days ago." There was a collection of gasps. But what Allen couldn't figure out, was why he was down here, in front of the man as if _he_ was the true judge.

"I didn't know she was a Noah!" He cried out as his voice shook. "She was a friend of mine that help me get information on an innocence once."

"So now you claim that she is your FRIEND?! Are you saying _you_ are friends with a Noah?" Allen's mind rushed. Then he noticed something. The edges of his vision was growing darker and darker. He closed his eyes softly.

The judge continued his interrogation of the finder that was suspected of giving the location of their old home which in turn lead that very same Noah to their base. After all, why else would the Earl suddenly strike them if not told of their location? The idea of the Earl having always known didn't occur to them.

Allen opened his eyes to see his innocence version of himself looking at him sadly. "You must choose Allen. If this man goes free or dies here today." What?! Did he hear him correctly. Allen shook his head but Crown Clown held up his hand to silence him. "They brought you here, Allen to judge you as well. Even though they have no right they like pretending they do. They want to see if you try to save this man. If you are in league with the Noah." The man, the Noah appeared beside the innocence.

"They are judging you, Allen. Be careful." And with a blink he was back in that cursed room, the judge still hounding poor Jack. But something clicked inside Allen as he looked at the one holding the poor man. He was smirking, as if he was enjoying this. Enjoying this too much.

"Allen Walker." The judge boomed which snapped every back to attention. Allen looked up his eyes flashing darkly. His face was set and cold.

"Yes?" He asked in a hiss that seemed to echo in the room. The room was filled with hums of all kinds from the gathered innocence's as they watched. Allen let out a hum that only they could hear, quickly reassuring them.

"What is your opinion on this matter? Is this finder guilty?" _They are judging you_ The words rang in the back of his mind. _In league with the Noah, Be Careful _And Allen had to do everything he could not to burst out laughing.

"Why do you ask me, your honor? Do you think I would attempt to save him if he was with the Noah's?" The man seemed slightly taken aback but held his harsh gaze.

"Are you saying he isn't?" Allen sighed, his emotions dying within him as the situation settled down on him.

"I will never understand humans." His voice was like wind, winding around everyone quietly. "You ask of me to judge this person before me, as if I have some special insight." Allen voice was dead having died silently with his emotions. "I will ask once more. _Why_ do you ask me." The judge stiffened a the words but held his ground.

"You already know the answer, _exorcist._" He all but spat and Allen smiled softly. Sadistically. His hand had suddenly shot out and gripped the one who held the finder. Jack quickly crawled away as Allen held the man by the throat with his rough left arm. At the touch, Allen saw flashes of the guard speaking with Noah's and taking calls through a normal phone rather than a golem. The way they moved into him reminded him strangely of the time with Suman. Back when he was inside a fallen one. Back when he felt the overwhelming power of a innocence judging it's user. As he held the man, he felt the power inside him. But it was not Crown Clown's. It was his own.

The judge cried out, asking him what the hell he was doing.

"Quite!" A voice boomed from the audience. Silence fell as the voice was identified as Winters Zokalo. His harsh eyes were set on the boy whose body had begun to glow a soft green. The general was once a executioner and knew more than most about the court. This lead him to know a great deal about the fallen ones and how they were judged by their innocence. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew that if the higher ups had hoped to shed light on the boy's Noah than they had failed. He wasn't using any kind of black magic. He was using his innocence to see if this man was truly what he appeared to be.

Allen's pale green eyes stared into the brown ones of the now frightened guard. The man had every right to be, the boy realized. He was no longer safe from the blame that was his. Rather his life all hung on a very short thread that was getting shorter as Allen looked into the memories. Small particles of his innocence invaded the guards skin, unseen by all as the boy came to the sad truth. He didn't want to admit it, knowing what would happen. But this weight surrounded him. Crushed him. God, the cruel bastard, had given a fifteen-year old boy the task of judging a sinner this day. Perhaps it was a test or perhaps Allen thought to much.

Closing his eye, Allen let himself go with the flow and wished for a split second that he had never touched a fallen one so that he would not feel such guilt.

"L-let me go!" The guard spoke, starting to struggle as he realized his fate. However he was to late.

"_Guilty_" There was nothing but red for a few seconds as the man's body was torn apart from the inside by the innocence. The group watched horrified and Koumi stood in shock. The judge let out a roar.

"What have you done boy?!" Winters smirked at the display that the boy had given him. Brought back some good memories. Madness gave an approving hiss to Allen.

"You told me to judge and I have." a green mist rose from the bloodied man, slowly entering Allen. "This man had passed the blame and for that has been punished for his betrayal against the order and the finder." His voice was cold.

"You lie! You must be in league with the Noah's! You must!" Guards surrounded him and were ready for it. There was a cry from the audience against the judge.

"What do you think, brat?" Winters asked against the voices. Allen glanced to the general and gazed back to the judge.

"Tell me sir, do you fear true judgment?" The man stuttered. "For that was what you just witnessed. As all exorcists are judged by their innocence, so was this man. If he were like us, then he would have become a fallen one." The guards looked at each other.

"You lie!" He said frantically. "Take him away!" The group hesitated. "I said take him away!" Seizing the boy they took him, surprised at how he didn't struggle. He only stopped once, when he was by Jack. There he smiled at him reassuringly. The man could only stare back, tears of happiness coming down his face.

"Thank you!' He said bowing. "Thank you!" The boy just smiled as he was taken away.

* * *

The judge retreated to his quarters quickly, both embarrassed and angered at how his plan turned sour. The damn brat was to show that he was indeed helping the Noah! That he wasn't to be trusted! However, having used innocence to judge the man only secured him a place at the order and it wouldn't be long what the judge's true motives were.

He packed his things quickly, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could. The exorcists, though appearing to be a disorganized group seemed to hold a strong bond with each other. And having one of their own treated like that certainly dropped his points even further down.

The man turned around quickly, having thought that he heard something.

"Must be paranoid..." He whispered to himself as he finished packing.

"Why is that sir judge?" The voice was cold and filled with malice. He gapped, dropping his bag as he backed away from his intruder. "I thought only the guilty would be worried after such a revelation." The man laughed with a cruel humor that suited him well.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I'm sure you don't." The man stepped out of the shadows, never looking more intimidating. "Do you know what happens when a judge goes astray." The older male gulped. "He is killed immediately." There was no scream.

Winters sighed. He enjoyed his work but this one _had_ to be silent. "Oh well..." he said with a huff. "If there's one thing I hate it's when dishonest men act all mighty." He snorted. "You're lucky I can tolerate you brat. I hate doing favors." In a dark part of the building Allen smiled softly as he laid unmoving, blood coming out the sides. In his mind he held another piece, _Trust_. "But then again..." Winters said as he walked calmly towards his room. "When you mess with one exorcist, you mess with all of us." And he closed the door.

* * *

**Alright! Who's confused?! Well, hopefully I'll get around to describing everything. I plan on starting the next chapter tomorrow since I want to make this fic as on topic as possible and make it so that this doesn't happen again. Winters _is _a executioner according to Wiki, which I don't really trust but hey, it works with my story and I love his character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait~**

**Till next time~!**


	8. Thy Enemy Save Ne

**A/N: Well, I must apologize for the wait. Two Trojans attacked my computer and I had to shut it down till I was ablt to get my hands on a renew for my protection. Throw in a camping trip this weekend and drawing and that equals late. The story has changed a little from what I originally planned. I'm going to included a prequal once this story is done to tie the loose end that was once fixed up. I like it more this way any way~**

**Thanks to: Ribbonseal, Moonlit Yume, MitarashiiDango, addenza, Bex the Hat, more-disasterous-than-miranda, and harrylover101 for the reviews. For those that are confussed utterly, don't be afraid to PM me. I won't mind explaining anything that you don't get (as long as it doesn't lead to a spoiler).  
**

**Reading Legend**

normal

"talking"

_thinking_

SHOUTING

Expressing/Exaggerating

_Scaring the Dark_

_Chapter 8: Thy Enemy Safe Me_

Allen didn't know how long he laid there until the Noah's healing kicked in. It was a strange sensation, like a reversed feeling of the pain that had recently been inflected. The order never did take kindly to being embarrassed. He couldn't be sure, if the guards who had nearly beat him to death were ordered or angry at the death of a fellow man. Allen laughed coldly.

"Heh, some fellow man. Selling... Us out!" He gasped out the last words, his lungs protesting against the breathing needed. His left arm stung as it stretched out, helping heal the more major damages such as internal bleeding. A cooling sensation washed over him then. Both innocence and Noah working together to piece what was left of his crippled body. Allen took the time to reflect on the going ons of the Order. Something didn't seem right and he knew that something bad was going on beneath it all.

The main problem, though, was who to speak to about this. Allen didn't want to question his friends, but the problem was that anyone could over hear. In truth, he boy felt that Link would be the best to ask. The inspector knew quite a bit and seemed compelled to help Allen's name be cleared.

His ears picked up a soft buzzing sound. It sounded, strangely, like his name. It echoed to. Focusing on it, the boy tried to read where it was.

"A...en. Al...len. All-en! ALLEN!" He's eye's snapped open, never having realized he closed them. He was greeted with a similar face looking down at his, green eyes watering with worry. "He's okay!" The other called out, rubbing his face one Allen's shirt. "He's okay..." Wrapping his arms around his innocence, Allen slowly pulled him on top of himself, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh..." He soothed. "It's alright, I'm fine." Crown Clown hiccuped lightly against his owner as quickened footsteps and panting was heard.

"Allen!" Said boy looked up tiredly at the man he had met last time. Relief shone in the man's eyes as he reached forward and cupped the boy's cheek. "We were so worried..." He said softly as Crown Clown stuck to him childishly.

Sitting up, Allen let his innocence bring him into a full embrace, comfort filling him. The man said something to the other who nodded slowly. Pulling himself and Allen up, the glowing entity slowly lead the way through out the dark space.

"This, Allen, is your mind." The man explained. "As you already know, that is Crown Clown. Your innocence. I, however, am your Noah." The boy stopped Crown Clown gazing softly at him softly. Allen was visibly shaking as he looked at the Noah, fear filling his mind. The man reached out with his hand softly. "If you choose to accept me or not is your choice Allen. I will be here, always. I can wait. I can understand if you are uneasy." His voice was soft, the same as when he had led him to his innocence. Said being tugged lightly and Allen continued his walk with the two.

His mind, he realized, was more than he at first thought. Crown Clown, being the only source of light lit up the small area around them. Allen could see snow and small graves. Sometimes even incests seemed to be there. But one thing remained the same. Everything but the trio staid still. As if holding their breath.

A stray thought struck Allen. The small pieces that he had 'found' back in the real world.

"Hey... Do you know about those pieces?" He asked his Noah, averting his gaze. At first the other looked confused but then smiled reassuringly.

"Ah, you mean the personals."

"Personals?" He asked, raising his head.

"That's right. As you can probably tell your mind is, different, Allen." The Noah gazed up as a crescent moon faded into view. "You have several different personalities that work together to manage it. Most people only have one or two. You have eight!"

"Wha-?!"

"Most people that have more are considered to have 'split personalities', but with you, that's not true. Though all are different they build up the real you."

"So, they are like pieces to a puzzle?"

"That's right, put all eight together, and you get 'Allen'." The boy began to ponder this but the trio had soon come to a stop. A lake was spread out in front of them, lit with the bright darkness of a black moon. He felt his knees give out, his hand slipping from his innocence's as he gazed into the water. The two beside him remained silent. Waiting patiently for what Allen would do next.

A world of destruction spread before Allen. Lenalee wasn't there like she was the last time he saw it. He could feel that, right now, no one was. Memories spread across him. Times of when these worlds were not separated by a lake made of crystal water. Before he knew what he was doing, Allen fell forward, plunging into the water.

Crown Clown moved on instinct, grabbing his precious master only to be pulled under as well. The Noah soon followed, attempting to keep the two on the safer side of Allen's mind. Where nothing was everything and the demons remained silent. Were the fragile stability of his mind had yet to cave in and give birth to a new darkness.

As Allen fell, the bright light from his innocence and the dark one from his Noah glowed softly as they fell through the water to the other side. And despite the water in his lungs, Allen laughed. No matter who it was, he always seemed to drag those who tried to help him down to hell as well.

* * *

The order had fallen into a deathly silent place. No one spoke, no one laughed, no one cried. It was just that sort of emptiness that no one wished to break. Their beaming hope had changed. Their views on their work broken. Everything had seemed to fall apart in a matter of days.

Everyone missed Allen. Even though he had changed he was still _there_. Now he was locked in a dark place as punishment for killing someone that was not _supposed_ to die. Though the court dug and did find evidence against the guard, it was still not _his_ trial, and thus Allen was at fault. No one said anything, but now there was little doubt that the order was not targeting Allen directly.

Why else would they do something so horrible to one of their exorcists? It was reaching the point that even those who hated him because of the Noah were becoming worried. For what if they were next? Suspicion had spreed like a weed, killing all trust except for that bond between exorcists and family.

They kept it together, hung onto what little they had so that when Allen came back he would be greeted with smiles. If he came back.

Lenalee sat quietly in the cafeteria. She had gotten soup from a depressed Jerry, but though she knew it was good, she also know it was made with more tears than love. Her stomach didn't growl, for it did not want to eat either.

"Lenalee..." She looked up, her eyes slightly dead to a bright green one that matched her mood. "Eat some, alright? I'm sure he wouldn't want us to be so sad." She smiled brokenly and complied as her companion sat opposite of her.

Lavi had no more food than she did. Eating reminded them of Allen a little too much. It was, after all, one of his favorite past times. The younger generation of exorcists were taking Allen's imprisonment badly. Even Kanda was affected, barely seen because of his constant training to try and distract his mind. Krorywas more secluded and Miranda was keeping busy with constantly sewing broken toys that she would find on her trips. The rest of the group was out on missions, there being fewer than normal.

General Zokalo was also unsettled by the mood of the order. Something was off. For the first time in his life, he called together the other two generals to have a short, private discussion.

"This is rare." Cloud remarked. "You usually hate to be involved with us." Winters snorted as he sat down at a small table.

"I still do." Tiedoll shook his head as the generals took their seat as well.

"Than we best do this quickly. What do you want to speak about?" The older one asked.

"There's something this damn order isn't telling us. And it has something to do with Cross' brat."

"Showing affection towards others now?"

"Not on you life Cloud." The taller man spat out. "I just don't like being jerked around by pansies." Winters fist smashed against the table. "Especially when they are targeting the innocent." Cloud bit her tongue. Sometimes it was hard to remember that this man had quite the sense of justice. He just wasn't one for being all friendly towards anything.

"Than you say that Allen is innocent? But the boy himself admitted to possessing a Noah inside him." Zokalo shook his head.

"Not about that. Truthfully, I don't give two shits about this 'Noah'. What I mean is how they are directly targeting the boy. It's like they are purposefully trying to get him to leave." Cloud nodded.

"Indeed, with the way they have been treating him ever since the order was moved." She sighed. "I'm sure Cross wouldn't let them be such bastards to the boy. He should hurry up and get his ass back here from wherever he disappeared to." The other two nodded solemnly.

"Well, General Winters, do you want us too keep an eye out? Just what are you asking of us?" The big man sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"That and everything else too. I don't know about you, but I no longer have any trust in those humans. As far as I'm concerned, only us exorcists can really trust each other."

"I agree." Cloud said, petting the monkey on her shoulder. "However I also think you should loop in Koumi. That is one person we can definitely trust. Though he won't go beyond orders the man tries his best for all of us." Tiedoll nodded.

"Not only that, but him and Bak from the Asian branch do know quite a deal more than us on the going ons of the order."

"All right. Though I hate sitting around, I think we should just focus on getting some damn hard facts on this whole thing. Preferably before anything else goes wrong." Winters eyed the two, sensing no lies nor doubt. Nodding to each other, the trio dispersed back into the twisted corridors of the church.

* * *

The teenage body went limp once more after another beating more cruel than the last. Dead silver/green eyes gazed up at the captors. The people commented on how disgusting he was, kicking dust up into his face. And soon, they were gone just as soon as they had arrived.

A twisted smiled formed on Allen's face as he clutched a piece labeled _Change_. Standing up on broken bones and twisted ankles the boy moved harshly towards the door of the cell. He shouldn't have been able to move yet he did. Like a broken marionette on strings. Allen pushed the door to his cell open effortlessly and slowly stepped out. His eyes flashed black as he made his way to one of the ground windows. His pupil and iris was soon swallowed by darkness as his inner self was slowly locked away in the lake.

Pulling himself up, oblivious to the pain in his body, Allen soon reached the muddy soil of the outside. His left shoulder dislocated itself with all the strain and the boy was just barely able to get out. Rain pelted his head and the mud made his footing poor. Allen could no longer see anything his eyes nothing but pure blackness as his mind froze in that lake.

His body forced coughs, weakness seeping into it despite the broken ones control. Soon, the only thing that kept the boy moving was that stupid mantra his foster dad once told him.

_Keep, walking... Kee-p, Wal.. king. _His thoughts grew as muddy as the soil as he soon found himself in a town an hour from the Black Order. The broken bones clicked together in horrible sounds and blood leaked from wounds, mixing with the mud and rain. Allen's breathing was high pitched as his lungs grew weak, blood filling them. His left arm had long since gone numb and his right could barely move. He should have collapsed. He should have! And he did.

But frozen earth did not greet him, promising damage to his already deteriorating body. No, a warm, almost dry body did. It cupped around him, careful of all the damage. Through his hazy mind, his broken noise was able to pick up something other than dirt and blood. The soft smell of cigarettes.

Vomit pushed into his mouth with the blood and Allen could do nothing against it. It slid from his mouth slowly. His savior moving him away in time so that he was not covered in it as well.

"Brother!" The voice was familiar to him, so he held onto it with all his might. "Hurry! I found him!" Allen felt his eye activate as lost souls moved around him. However nothing effected him now. It was like this was just how everything was. That he had always been suspended between life and death surrounded by those who claimed to be in more pain.

And as gentle hands carried him in a rush to a warm place, his mind faded into a black haze as twin pieces of _Broken_ appeared in his mind.

* * *

Nurses ran around the greatly furnished room of the Kamelot house. Lord Tyki, the brother of the house owner, had recently brought in a greatly injured boy. Even though Tricia insisted that they take the boy to the hospital the man refused.

"They'll kill him as soon as they see it." He said to her, anger and worry pressuring his voice. The family waited in the living room. Tyki seething by the door, ready to see the child asap. Road, on the other hand, sat timidly in her fathers lap. Cyril Kamelot patted his daughters hair softly as he gazed at the door. His wife lay on the couch, resting from the sudden shock.

"How the fuck was he even able to move?!" Tyki hissed through clenched teeth. Road looked up sadly.

"He's always been able to dot the impossible."

"Still, that doesn't mean he should!" The older yelled, punching the wall. His brother shook his head.

"Calm down Tyki. He's in the best hands we can give him."

"How the hell are akuma any good?!" He yelled, forcing the tears away. "I'm sure they're torturing him in there!" Road got off quickly as Cyril stood up.

"What would you have me do?! Give him to a hospital?!"

"You know we can't do that!"

"Than what do you want me to do?!"

"Just... just..." Tyki gripped his head as he shook. It shouldn't be like this. He should be glad that the boy was in pain but he just couldn't. The child had worked so hard to find a way to spare him! He even tried to save him back when the ark was collapsing. "Everything is so fucked up." he said quietly. Road walked over to him, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Tyki. We're all here for him. His real family." The uncle looked down at her, seeing the pain he had reflect in those eyes. She was worried as well. After all, that was her love slowly dying.

Footsteps were heard as they rushed towards the room. One of the akuma, a female nurse opened the door panting.

"My lords! There is something wrong with the child!" Tyki and Cyril were heading towards the room in seconds as Road stayed with her mother.

"What's wrong with him?" The minister asked as they climbed the stairs.

"His entire body is convulsing and we can't stop it!" Tyki opened the door to the room, blood and dirt instantly filling his nose. He had to stop himself from gagging. Three akuma nurses ran around the room, soaking and rubbing against the bleed body. Said body was flinging itself around, most likely causing more damage to the broken bones and innards.

"Tyki, you hold down his upper body, I'll get his legs!" Cyril said as he quickly moved to stop the legs from kicking. Tyki followed soon after, grabbing the bloody hands with a firm grip. He slowly lowered himself till there chests were touching and held himself there.

"Calm down boy!" He all but pleaded. "You have to calm down. No one's hear to hurt you." Black liquid poured down his left eye, the scar having twisted itself around the entire left side of his face. Allen coughed blood and he continued to thrash against the two bodies that held him. "Shh, it's alright. You're going to be alright." A small tear fell from the Noah's face and landed softly on Allen's cheek. His screaming ceased and all he did was stare with wide, black eyes at the other.

_"T...yk-i?"_ A small voice asked the man who nodded. _"You-re, not dead?" _He nodded once more.

"And if you let the akuma do their jobs, you'll live too." Cyril let go of his legs and Tyki moved away as the akuma rushed in. The younger brother looked at the boy sadly, ignoring the blood that covered his hands and shirt.

"Here." On of the nurses handed Tyki a towel. "He wished for you to clean up." The machine smiled.

"He wished?" She nodded.

"That's right. I could clearly hear his voice." The two Noah's looked at the akuma and then the boy who laded silently, gazing at the roof. Small, yellow orbs seemed to appear in his eyes but they were still wavering. Almost like they were unsure of being there.

"Go clean up Tyki." The older ordered softly. "I'm going to inform the beautiful ladies what has happened." Tyki nodded, exiting the room with one glance back.

Cyril sighed as he walked towards the boy who's breathing was finally normal. "You sure gave us all a scare back then." He said, smiling. Yellow orbs gazed at him lifelessly. "That was probable the most brutal awakening that any of us has ever seen."

_"Who... are you?"_ Cyril laughed.

"I'm Cyril Kamelot. Tyki's older brother and Road's father."

_"Road...?"_ He nodded

"Yup. And let me tell you, I know a _lot_ about you!" He winked playfully at Allen. "But you should take it easy. We're going to make sure you're safe here. You are definitely lucky though. I don't think anyone could have pulled that stunt.

_"What are you... talking about?"_ Cyril shook his head.

"Well, not only did you move around for about an hour, but you also opened a gate to the ark, falling straight through another to our town here. Right in front of Tyki actually. One minute you weren't there and next you com falling into the man's arms." He smiled wistfully.

_"I... opened the ark?"_

"Yup. Must have been quite the act of desperation to get away. Road said that even she couldn't have done anything like that." The nurses finished tying a bandage around his chest and were quickly getting rid of all the small wounds.

_"I don't remember that..."_ Cyril shrugged.

"Give it some time. You're body went into quite the shock with the pain. Sleep now, dear Allen." His voice was soothing. It reminded Allen of Mana. The sound of a father.

_"Good... night..."_Cyril brought up a chair beside the bed and grabbed a towel as the nurses excused themselves. He dabbed it in a bowl of clean water and gently pushed against the male's face.

"Good night, my little Noah." Cyril spoke softly, dabbing at the crosses that tore apart the silk-like skin.

* * *

**So that's chapter 8, which just took the 'fav chapter' prize. Mainly because it has the Noah's and "Change" in it (you will learn more about that later). Also, Cyril is such an awesome Dad~!**


	9. Temp Author's Note

**A/N: Just thought I would let you guys know that this story is NOT dead. It has been put on hold as I lost my notes forever ago! However, I've re-created the rest of the story, along with throwing in the extra story that had somehow showed up in this one. Currently the ENTIRE fic is being re-written. I have done the first three chapters so far, and currently, only the first one has the most changes. I'm working with my beta reader to get it up to snuff. I'll update as soon as I'm done re-writing. Thanks to all those who reviewed and are staying with me despite my absence.**


End file.
